Risueña
Smiley (or Risueña in Spanish) is a cheerful and playful cat created by La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio Smiley, also referred to as Risueña (as the alternate name of the character), is a young cat that comes from a world full of magic, fantasy and strange; she used to live there alongside Stardust the unicorn. She is a cheerful and playful girl who's always smiling and dancing, but despite her innocent appearance, she possesses rare magical powers that she uses to obtain what she most desires, which is to eat meat from other tree friends, regardless of their size, age or species, making her a crazed, wild carnivore. She accomplishes this with the aid of her magical powers, which are contained on the lantern that hangs from her tail, her powers involving self-mutilation without death. She appeared in Happy Tree Town with the help of Stardust's magic (Or rather, infiltrated the strange ritual of the latter). Now she lives in town, doing all kinds of mischief that endanger her life and that of others. SHe's usually seen with a lot of insects around it, such as spiders, butterflies among other poisonous insects as special pets; said insects can also be aggressive towards other Tree Friends. Personality Most of the time, she's happy and loves to smile (hence her name), even when she is suffering; she likes to tell jokes and play heavy pranks on others. Sometimes, when she preys on others, she takes a flirty approach at first and feral once she begins killing her prey. It's a rare occurrence to not see her smile or laughing her lungs out. Appearance Smiley has orange fur with multiple, semi-pink purple stripes across her arms, legs and on her long, wavy tail; she has normal eyelashes and her mouth, unlike other tree friends, takes the shape of a "3", much like the cat emoji, with feline fangs instead of rabbit teeth. Her hairstyle is short and wavy on the sides, being purple with pink stripes on her fringe; her cat ears have different colors each, one is orange and the other one is purple. From her tail hangs a black lantern with a yellow light bulb, shaped like a nut, that usually gives off sparkles; she also has a black necklace with a golden, circular pendant with a small star engraved on it. Relationships Enemies * Stardust: She likes to pick on Smiley and harass her both physically and verbally. Despite all of this, Stardust, on her younger days, always treated her as a partner from their homeland. Powers and abilities * Head detachment: As the name says, she can tear her head off without dying instantly because of it. She uses this trick mostly to scare people or for jokes, which mostly results on the victim kicking her head away. If her head is detached away from her body for too long, her body begins to weaken from blood loss. * Dismemberment: She can maim herself by detaching her arms and legs into pieces, the chunks of flesh being limited in size to her stripes. She also uses this trick to prank and scare others. * "Creepy smile": She displays an eerie smile with unnerving eyes and her teeth being replaced by sharp, creepy fangs. She uses this expression when she is about to kill her prey. * Disappearance: She can disappear by using the magic in her lantern; she activates this magic by spinning her tail, leaving behind a cloud of pink smoke when she does. She uses this ability whenever she wants. Deaths She mostly kills to satisfy her fierce appetite by chasing, ambushing and then devouring her prey, whether they're dead or alive, maiming their bodies to piece with her fangs and claws. Part of her deaths are related to her own pranks, normally being extremely painful deaths. Despite her "inmortal" self-mutilation powers, she can easily be killed if her body remains unattached from her body for too long, severely weakening her. She may also be killed by murderers, sharp objects or firearms. Her survival rate is of 39%. Gallery Risueña_Smiley.png|First desing image Smileys_smile.png Creepy_Smiley.png|Smiley´s creepy smile Insane_cat.png|Smiley´s dismemberment ability Smiley-halloween.png|Smiley with her Halloween´s costume Smiley_loss.png|Smiley losing her powers Smiley px.png Catdaywllppr.png magictail.png|What if someone else had her magical tail? Received 990579637770441.png|Draw by ThatOneNeighbor Trivia * She is inspired by the Cheshire cat from the story of "Alice in Wonderland". * The concept / purpose of her character is to honor the cat mentioned above, mixing his humor and jokes from his animated version of the Disney movie of 1951 and his disturbing, new appearance on the movie; however, several extra features were added to her, an example is her craving for the flesh of people and her friendship with another magical being that does not appear in the original story of "Alice in Wonderland" (Stardust). Her roles in episodes would be either an assassin or a crazed dancer; do take into account that she NEVER takes anything seriously. (Anyway, it was fun to create a character with these attributes.) * She is also inspired by Muffet by Undertale. * Her powers are based on those of Ms. Fortune of Skullgirls. * If her lantern breaks, she loses her magical powers. * She was created with the intention of being a usable character for Halloween. * She shares the same magic as Stardust, although she uses it in different ways. Her version of the magic would be affiliated to dark magic. * She was originally just character drawn for a friend with gothic clothes and a more serious personality, she was then changed to become what she currently is. * The alternate name "Risueña" was given so that her normal name "Smiley" doesn't match the name of other characters named the same way. * Sometimes, for twisted, masochistic fun, she plays with her own head much like a yarnball. * Whenever she uses her dismemberment powers, she has to wait for her bits to return to her to reattach them, this takes some time to do. * She has a type of eyes (During her creepy smile) different from other normal tree friends. * She is in a relationship with Unlucky because she is the only one immune to his bad luck thanks to her magic lamp, well, she sometimes falls victim to his bad luck, normally in a very painful way. Translated and proofread by Cyanide and Grim. Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Orange Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Halloween Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Magic Users Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship